Female Legolas - The Hobbit
by Family-Is-Enough
Summary: *FemLegolas* What would have happened if Legolas was a girl? and caught a certain Dwarf's eye? Bad summary. Female Legolas x Kili.


Legolas _almost_ smiled at the rather tall dwarf's outrageous comment, ignoring the angry mutterings of her people as they locked their new prisoners into their cells. She kept her face blank like she had been taught and shut the door in the dwarf's face however she couldn't help the comment that slipped out.

"Or nothing"

She turned her back walking gracefully down the steps and acting as though the dwarf's burning stare did not affect her. They were different from what she had thought they would be dwarves, her father had described them completely different but perhaps that had just been the experience he had had with dwarves before.

She titled her head curiously to the side and from the corner of her eye saw the black-haired dwarf still staring after her, pretending not to notice as she walked away from the dungeons her face blank of emotion.

* * *

Legolas paused on the steps "-him and all his kin!" She frowned pretty sure the dwarf prince had said something about shitting in her and her fathers faces.**(A/N - Information at end) **She wasn't sure, she hadn't studied dwarf langue for quite some time because her father disapproved however she knew whatever the dwarf had said was insulting to herself and her father.

"Well thats that then-" It was the older dwarf's voice that followed, Legolas ignored the small part of her that felt sympathy the old dwarf and his defeated tone "-a deal was our only hope"

"Not our only hope" The dwarf prince whispered back, Legolas dismissed his words as just stubborn pride, her and her fellow elves had captured all the dwarfs that had trespassed she was sure...

_They had been tracking the spiders when they had heard them, even if they hadn't been shouting their hard breathing was easy to pick up._

_"C'MON KEEP UP" _

_At once the elves snapped to attention all looking towards Legolas, she nodded and they all silently moved through the forest jumping from tree to tree and spied the spiders looming around a group of dwarves. _

_Using the spider's web as rope Legolas swung down onto the large spider and effectively killed it with an arrow and slid away from it landing gracefully on her feet and notching another arrow aiming at the dwarfs group, she kept her aim on who she believed to be the leader as her people finished off the few spiders surrounding the group before they too held them at arrow point. _

_"Don't think we won't kill dwarves-" Lhosdir spoke out in hatred, his arrogance clear "-it would be our pleasure"_

_"Lhosdir!" Legolas snapped her eyes shinning fiercely at the young elf, the elf muttered a quick apology in elvish and Legolas nodded her eyes not moving off the dwarf group as she lowered her bow. They of course didn't move as her elves kept them in place their weapons still aimed._

_Legolas's sharp eyes looked over the group counting twelve dwarfs her disbelief hid well, why were so many dwarves trespassing Mirkwood?_

_"AH! HELP!" Legolas corrected herself, thirteen dwarves then, one of the dwarves with lighter hair spun around ignoring the weapons that were suddenly aimed at him "KILI!" The dwarf could not hide his fear._

_Looking over Legolas saw a dwarf land on the ground several meters away from where his friends were surrounded by her elves a spider looming over him dragging the dwarf's leg closer._

_Legolas quickly notched an arrow and fired at a spider that was crawling down the tree next to the new dwarf to get in on the action, quickly gliding over Legolas unsheathed one of her daggers and jumped onto another spider crawling behind the dwarf as he continued to kick the other one, struggling to get away.  
_

_With that spider quickly killed she spun around firing a arrow at the one that was attacking the dwarf, the dwarf spun round surprised but she had no time to notice as her elf ears picked up on a spider approaching rapidly from behind her._

_Turning she blocked the spiders jab with her bow and and dropped quickly to the ground grabbing her dagger she had dropped when she had killed the other spider moments before, she couldn't stop a grunt escaping her as the spider again tried to jab her however she blocked it once again with her bow._

_"Throw me a dagger!" The dwarf said panicked as another spider approached him, Legolas had no time to be surprised over the dwarf's voice that was not as gruff as the other dwarves they had captured. Her fathers training kicked in._

_"If you think I am giving you a weapon dwarf-" she stabbed the spider she had been fending off killing it swiftly and quickly threw her dagger over her head not doubting her aim "-your mistaken!" _

_Her aim was true. _

_The dagger hit the spider in the eye and it fell though Legolas knew it was also due to the fact the dwarf had landed a few good hits on the spider as well._

_Her eyes quickly scanned over the dwarf her surprise hid, he had no beard like the others, perhaps that what made him rather handsome. However Legolas has seen many attractive elves and a few men in her life and this did not affect her. _

_Grabbing his arm gently but with force she led the dwarf over to the others, she was certainly surprised that he was rather tall, as she stood in front of him checking for weapons he stood nearly at her shoulders, perhaps a little smaller._

_"Search them" Legolas called to the others in the common tongue that everyone understood, it would have been unfair to have spoke in elvish, Legolas wasn't cruel._

_Lhosdir quickly translated to the others in elvish (though they understood perfectly) and Legolas fought to command him to be quite, Lhosdir was the youngest elf here and certainly the less wisest, however he was not here for his wisdom he was here because he was a good fighter and one thing Legolas knew for sure was that he wanted to be captain which was _her _job. He believed she had been given the role due to her father although he had not voiced this to her yet he had to others._

_"Oi! Give that back that's private" A dwarf bellowed to Lhosdir._

_"Who is this your brother?" Lhosdir asked naturally curious, Legolas sighed quickly glancing over as she stepped back from the dwarf she had saved with his bow in hand. It was a good quality bow although the string could be tighter, she could not deny though that a loving hand had went into making this. _

_"That is my wife" The dwarf replied outraged, Legolas trying to diffuse the tension quickly gave the bow to one of the guard and walked over placing a hand on Lhosdir's shoulder as dismissal._

_The elf rolled his eyes and handed the picture's to her, Legolas could not help glancing down at it, the wife certainly could have been a brother she thought amused. The other picture looked the exact same except Legolas could tell this was a child, Legolas tried not to let her thoughts go soft on the dwarf... He had a family._

_"Is this your child?" She asked not thinking he would answer as she discreetly slid it back into his coat pocket._

_The dwarf blinked up at her, something passing in his eyes, gratitude maybe? "Aye, ma wee son Gimli" He didn't have to tell her his name but he did. _

_"He looks like you" Legolas answered taking the knife from his boot._

_..._

_"Is that all the spiders dead?" She asked in elvish walking over to her second in command, this was not a discussion she wished the dwarves to know off. If they were granted permission by her father to leave (which she doubted) she didn't want them running off telling people that Mirkwood was filled with spiders they couldn't control._

_"Yes, but I fear more will come" was the reply she got. _

_Legolas sighed ignoring the burning stares of the curious dwarves "They are getting bolder" She muttered to herself before dismissing her second in command to lead the Dwarves to the palace while she brought up the rear._

_..._

_All the dwarves were escorted inside, Legolas was the last in and quickly did a sweep with her eyes once more of the forest seeing and hearing nothing, she signalled for the guards to close the doors._

"I know your there" Her fathers voice rang out dismissing Legolas from her thoughts and she stepped out from the shadows down the last of the steps to face her father.

"Why do you linger in the shadows daughter?"

"I was coming to report to you father" She said giving a little bow, it did not matter if she was his child or not all showed respect to the king.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons passed?" He questioned icily his gaze on her as though waiting for a excuse.

"We cleared the forest-" Legolas replied annoyed defending herself and her elves "-as ordered father but more spiders keep coming up from the south".

Legolas paced slightly before stopping and telling her father one of her theories, well her only theory "I believe they are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur-" Legolas lifted her head up finally making eye contact with her father "-if we could kill them at their source-" Her father cut her off not hiding his displeasure at her.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders-" Legolas looked ready to interrupt so her father raised his hand to keep her silent "-Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task only daughter"

Legolas tried to hold her tongue, tried not to question her father, keyword _tried_.

"When we drive them off-" Legolas spoke confident of herself and her guard "-what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" She had started pacing again, her fathers eyes following her as she ranted.

"Other lands are not my concern-" Her father said and Legolas stopped her pacing in shock and turned to look at her father "-and neither should it be yours my daughter remember the fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure"

There was a noise.

Both Legolas and her father turned their sharp ears catching the slight slip of a foot, but there was nothing to be seen so Legolas not wanting to show her anger at her father gave her head a small bow in respect and turned to leave the room.

"I heard you fought well today-" Her father said making Legolas stop in her tracks, he almost sounded proud "-capturing the dwarves and killing spiders"

Legolas turned back to her father feeling a swell of pride in her chest as her father praised her, it didn't happen often after all.

"Yes it was easy to capture the dwarf prince and his companions-"

Her fathers amused voice cut her off "- their king-" he corrected and Legolas raised a eyebrow that she didn't know "I didn't know that King Thror and his son had passed" Her father hadn't informed her before.

"Yes but Thorin is the King-in-Exile after all, no king shall rule under the mountain again" Her father sounded too amused, Legolas bowed her head once more and left the room.

"I shall see you tonight daughter"

* * *

Legolas finished adjusting her dress smiling at her elf friend as the girl finished buttoning her up at the back, it was the feast of starlight tonight and she hoped to impress.

"You look lovely Mistress Legolas" Rainthel complimented Legolas and Legolas gave her a look and Rainthel quickly corrected "You look lovely -" pause "-Legolas" Rainthel still had trouble calling Legolas by her name, Legolas was the kindest royal Rainthel had ever met.

"Thank you Rainthel now go join the feast" Her elf maid ran off and Legolas gave one more look in the mirror before following her.

Finding her father waiting at the grand doors for her to enter with him, he briefly looked her over and nodded his approval that she was decent enough and quickly made a signal to the two guards at the door who opened them.

A few trumpets blew signalling the royals arrival and Legolas gently placed her arm over her fathers and allowed him to lead her into the feast, music was playing softly in the background and most elves had sat down ready for dinner to be served but all stood up as they entered and gave a bow of respect.

* * *

Legolas tried not to be disappointed after the feast, she had received few compliments and all had been strained and she knew why, everyone knew why.

Legolas was small in comparison to elves, her blonde straight hair looked more golden than silver compared to other elves and she was _curvy_. Elves were known for being tall and lanky but still beautiful. For some reason Legolas was born was rather defined hips, she had curved lines and every elf's sharp eyes could see it. So in the eyes of elves Legolas was unattractive.

Legolas didn't need a elf to make her happy, but after many years she was lonely and silently wished for what every other she-elf had, a lover. Now don't get her wrong she had had lovers but none were interested in long term relationships ... well at least not with her the unattractive heir.

She slipped out of the party unnoticed and after a few minuets of wandering she went down to where the prisoners were held, just because Legolas's night was ruined didn't mean the person on guard had too.

Cílben was on guard and he had no problem handing off the keys to Legolas with a thank you and scurried off to be with his family Legolas was sure.

She walked pasts the first few cells and up the steps spotting each dwarf in their own cell all looking rather glum and Legolas refused to feel pity for them.

As she walked up the first steps her elf ears picked up on something flying through the air and then caught, she curiously glanced into the cell and saw the tall, flirtatious dwarf from before.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" She couldn't help but ask and the dwarf grimly glanced up at her his eyes capturing hers.

"It is a Talisman" He spoke shortly and she titled her head to the side lifting one eyebrow waiting for more clarification, purely for security purposes she assured herself.

"A powerful spell has upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone-" He shakes his head "-will be forever cursed!" he holds up the stone making Legolas instinctively take a step back, she looks at him for a moment and then goes to leave.

"Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. It's just a token." The dwarf quickly adds, he laughs and Legolas can't help but let the tiniest of smiles overcome her usual poker face.

* * *

**A/N - Hi, I was rather nervous posting this but I hope everyone likes this, I have only seen the movie one so all the scenes and quotes are from what i remember and what i can find online.**

**About the dwarf curse that Thorin mumbles about Legolas and her father in a interview Richard who plays Thorin actually said what it was. You can find the interview on youtube, cinemax interview with him, Luke Evans (Bard), Evangeline Lilly (Tauriel) and Cumberbacth (Smaug). **

**I am going to see the movie again with friends so i hope to have the second chapter up soon, this won't be a long story, it will just be about what had happened if Legolas was a girl in the hobbit movies (i might do the lotr movies as well) and i havn't added tauriel. **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of these characters **


End file.
